Frame: The Aftermath
by Metalchick36
Summary: My sequel to Last Rites: The Continued Ending and continues the story of what happens to Bobby. Mike makes his decision of what to do next, but now Bobby's the one that needs help, will anybody be there for him before he self-destructs? Read to find out.
1. Mike's Decision

_Disclaimer: All L&O characters belong to Dick Wolf. All songs used are credited to the band that wrote them._

_Summary: Just as Mike is starting to work on his issues, his colleagues start to go through issues of their own. Things take a turn for the worse for Bobby Goren when his arch nemesis Nicole Wallace returns and kills again, only to have the tables turned on her. But how will Bobby deal with the aftermath of all the things that happened around him, and will anybody be there to help him or will he self-destruct?_

_A/N: This story is a sequel to Last Rites: the Continued Ending. It continues with what Mike's doing to cope with his issues, so it might help to read that story first. And then this story will be the beginning of what happens to Bobby Goren during and after Nicole's killing spree and then death._

**Frame: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 1: Mike's Decision**

**_One Week Later…_**

_Mike came back as promised, but only to tell Captain Ross about his decision._

"Welcome back." Ross greeted as Mike entered the Captain's office.

"Thanks Captain, but I've made my decision and I'm sticking with it." Mike said.

"OK, I'm listening." Ross said.

_Mike pulls out a folded piece of paper, his badge, and his gun. He sets them down on Ross' desk and hands him his revised letter of resignation._

"Mike, are you sure you want to quit?" Ross asked.

"Yes I do." Mike answered.

"Eames told me that she called Barek, did you talk to her?" Ross asked.

"Yes I have. In fact, she's been spending time with me this whole week." Mike explained.

"Well that's good." Ross responded.

"She's been helping me, so you don't have to worry about me." Mike said.

"I've heard rumors, but I'm just wondering if…" Ross started asking

"If we're together? We are now, but not when we were partners. Although the reason why she left was because she fell in love with me, and you know the rules that IAB have on dating." Mike said.

"Yeah I know about those rules. But I'm happy for you both and I wish you two good luck." Ross said happy to hear some good news.

"Thank you, but we're taking things slowly right now." Mike said.

"Of course, you don't wanna rush these things." Ross said.

"But she's not the only one who's helped me." Mike stated.

"I know, I heard that Goren and Eames found you at BJ's bar and helped you home." Ross said.

"Yeah, they did help me too. But I'm talking about my late partner Lennie Briscoe." Mike explained.

"Oh? And how did he help you?" Ross asked curiously.

_Mike's not gonna tell Ross that he could hear Lennie's voice, he would think he's gone mad._

"Well…after I got really hammered at the bar, I started thinking of what Lennie would say to me. The next morning as I was recovering from my hangover, I thought of Lennie again. That's when I realized that what I was doing was the wrong way to cope." Mike explained.

"I remember you telling me that he was a recovering alcoholic." Ross stated.

"Yeah. Once he quit drinking, he stuck to club or diet soda. The only time he drank again was the day he witnessed an execution, when New York brought it back at that time. That night he was given a ride home from Claire Kincaid, who was the ADA for the 2-7. But another car hit them, and the impact on her side killed her instantly. Anyways, he never drank again after that." Mike explained.

_Ross sat there trying to think of what to say next._

"It's OK Captain, I know you're trying to think of what to say. The reason why I brought up this story is because I've decided to quit drinking." Mike said.

"Oh, well that's a good step you're taking." Ross said.

"But I didn't just make this decision because of Lennie or Carolyn, I am doing it for myself too." Mike stated.

"That's good, but if you ever need support, you can talk to me." Ross said.

"Thanks Captain. Well that's enough about me, how's Wheeler doing?" Mike asked.

"(Sigh!) It's not good news." Ross said hesitantly.

"Did something happen to her?" Mike asked worried.

"Her fiancé was arrested last week." Ross answered.

"What! Why?" Mike asked as he reacted with shock.

"Here, these pictures will explain." Ross said as he handed Mike the stack of photos he had received earlier.

_Mike grabbed the stack and started looking at them._

"Her fiancé's involved with these guys?" Mike asked.

"It looks like it, and apparently Wheeler didn't know that." Ross answered.

"What about her, is she OK? Where is she?" Mike worriedly asked.

"She's still upset by this whole incident, and I insisted she take a week off too. She declined my offer and is still working." Ross said.

"Does she know about my resignation?" Mike asked.

"Yes and she wasn't too happy to hear about that. I suggest you talk to her." Ross ordered.

"I was planning on it, but where is she right now?" Mike asked.

"Out interviewing a witness with Falacci." Ross answered.

"Falacci?" Mike asked.

"Yes, Falacci's here, somebody had to fill in for you." Ross stated.

"Well she can have my job." Mike said.

"I was hoping you would reconsider. Are you sure you want to quit?" Ross asked.

"Yes Captain, I've thought this through and it's what I want to do." Mike answered.

"But what are you going to do now?" Ross asked.

"You mean how am I gonna make a living? I've been thinking about becoming a private investigator." Mike answered.

"A private investigator huh? Well that's an interesting choice." Ross said.

"Yeah, at least I can investigate more thoroughly without anyone breathing down my neck. No offense." Mike said to Ross.

"None taken. OK, if that's what you want to do, then I wish you good luck." Ross said as he put out his hand.

Mike shook it and responded, "Thanks Captain."

"Do you need help setting up?" Ross asked.

"No I'm good. I appreciate the offer, but Carolyn's helping me." Mike answered.

"Well my door's open if you ever need my help, but first you're gonna need these back." Ross said as he handed Mike his badge and gun back.

"Oh that's right, didn't think about that." Mike said as he grabbed his badge and gun.

"That's OK. You know, there is an easier way you can go from detective to private investigator without burning your bridges. Not to mention being able to take your pension with you. I'll help you with all that." Ross explained.

_Ross had Mike retire instead of resigning, and then he got him the proper paperwork for becoming a private investigator. By the time they had finished with that, Megan Wheeler and Nola Falacci had returned to the squad room._

"Hello ladies." Mike greeted.

"Mike! You're back!" Wheeler said happily.

"Well…not exactly." Mike responded.

"You mean you quit?" Wheeler asked disappointedly.

"Actually I retired, but I'm going into private investigation." Mike answered.

"Private investigation? But why?" Wheeler asked.

"If you ladies come with me to lunch, I'll explain everything." Mike said.

"Is this lunch on you?" Falacci asked.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean you can order the most expensive item on the menu." Mike answered.

"That's OK, we're getting a free lunch, so let's go." Wheeler said.

**_A While Later at a Bistro…_**

_After a waitress takes their orders, Mike breaks the ice._

"So…uh I heard what happened and…uh…" Mike said as he tried not to say the wrong thing.

"Mike, I know what you're trying to ask, but how else am I supposed to feel? The man I thought I knew just got arrested for things I didn't know about!" Wheeler said upset.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to upset you." Mike said.

"You already did. Just when I really needed someone to be there for me, you left!" Wheeler stated angrily.

"I can explain." Mike said.

"O…K…this is getting awkward for me. I'll just be in the ladies room, excuse me." Falacci said as she got up from the table.

"I'm sorry Mike, it's not your fault. It's just…it all happened so fast." Wheeler explained as she calmed down.

"It's OK, I understand why you'd be mad at me for leaving. I should've told you." Mike said with concern.

"Why did you leave? Was it because of that case that priest brought to you?" Wheeler asked.

"Yes, it did get under my skin, but it's more than just that." Mike said.

"And what would that be?" Wheeler asked.

"How many more innocent people are sitting in their cells for crimes they didn't commit? What if some of them are the one's I helped put away?" Mike asked.

"Mike, you shouldn't think like that." Wheeler said.

"So what you're saying is, I should just not think about that? I'm just supposed to pretend that it doesn't happen?" Mike asked.

"No! I'm not saying that at all! Mike, forensics has come a long way since then so we're less likely to put away the wrong person." Wheeler said.

"I know, but it's not just the mistakes of detectives and forensics that puts away the wrong person. It can also be the fault of overzealous ADA's who are determined to get a conviction." Mike explained.

"Like the one that's running for Attorney General?" Wheeler asked.

"Yeah! I don't even wanna say her name!" Mike exclaimed in disgust.

"I don't like her either, but not all ADA's are like that." Wheeler said.

"I know that, but if we got politics out of the courthouse, there'd be less ADA's like her." Mike stated.

"You know that's never gonna happen right?" Wheeler asked.

"I do, but at least I won't be a part of it anymore." Mike responded.

"And this is why you're becoming a private investigator?" Wheeler asked.

"Absolutely. But that's not the only reason why." Mike said.

"Well what other reasons could you possibly have?" Wheeler asked.

_At this time their food arrives and Falacci returns to the table._

"Hey. So…are you guys cool now?" Falacci asked.

"Yeah, and Mike was just about to tell me his other reasons for becoming a PI." Wheeler said.

"Oh, sorry for interrupting; but please, do continue." Falacci stated and then started eating her lunch.

"Anyways…besides having the brass and the captain off my back, I'll also have less restrictions on investigations and…I can date whomever I want." Mike explained.

"Wait? Does this mean the rumors are true? Are you and Carolyn going out?" Falacci asked.

"Yes Falacci, but we've only been together for a week. However, we've been in love with each other for a long time." Mike answered.

"You mean it took this long for you two to confess your feelings for each other?" Wheeler asked.

"Yes, but better late than never, right?" Mike asked.

"I guess, but I do wish you two good luck." Wheeler said.

"Thanks. How about you and your fiancé?" Mike carefully asked.

"I don't know right now! Of course I still love him and care enough to get him a lawyer. As for our future…I'm not sure." Wheeler said sadly.

Mike thought carefully what to say next, and then he said, "Well…that's up to you. I mean, take your time to think about it."

"Mike, I appreciate you trying to help me without saying the wrong thing, but I'll be fine! I don't need to take time off from work, I need to keep busy otherwise I'd drive myself crazy thinking of all the what if's." Wheeler explained.

"OK, I respect your decision, but my door's always open if you ever want to talk." Mike said.

"Thanks, and I respect your decision as well. I think you'll be a great private investigator." Wheeler said.

_Mike and Wheeler look at Falacci, who's still eating her pasta lunch._

"(Hmph?)" Falacci puts up her finger to tell them to wait as she finishes chewing.

"Is that good?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. I didn't want to interrupt you guys. Anyways, I also wish you good luck as a private investigator and with Carolyn." Falacci said.

"Well thanks Falacci. If you ladies ever want to change professions, give me a call." Mike said with a smirk.

"Thanks, but I'm happy being a detective." Falacci responded.

_Wheeler's cell phone rings, it's Eames._

"Excuse me. Detective Wheeler." She greets. "Oh hi Alex!…What?…That's terrible!…Well does he know who killed him?"

_Mike and Falacci look at Wheeler curious about what she was talking about._

"Oh!…Yes I've heard of her…I'm just finishing up lunch with Falacci and Logan…Yes, he's doing just fine…Yeah, he told me about that…OK, I'll tell him for you…we'll be back shortly…bye!" Wheeler hung up after finishing up her conversation with Alex.

"What was that about?" Mike asked.

"Well first, Alex also wishes you and Carolyn the best in the future." Wheeler said.

"Tell her she's welcome to visit anytime." Mike said.

"I'll pass that along." Wheeler said plainly.

"So, who was she talking about?" Mike asked.

"Frank Goren was murdered." Wheeler stated.

"Oh my God! Who did it?" Mike asked.

"Nicole Wallace." Wheeler answered.

_Mike's jaw dropped in shock._

"Wait? Is she that serial killer you guys have been telling me about?" Falacci asked.

"Yes." Mike answered.

"We have to get going, we still have a case to wrap up." Wheeler said.

"OK. Well…Tell Bobby that I hope he finally ends her killing spree!" Mike stated.

"Sure, I'll pass that along. Bye Mike." Wheeler said as she gets up from the table.

"See ya around." Falacci said as she also got up.

"Bye ladies." Mike said as he stayed at the table.

_Mike went into deep thought. "Is this what Lennie was talking about? He did say that I'm not the only one going through hell. Oh God! I hope Bobby's gonna be OK! First, he loses his mother, then his nephew becomes a fugitive, and now he loses his brother? But God can't be the one making these things happening, or is he? No, everyone has control over their own actions. Lennie did tell me to open up to my friend's more." Mike realized that the best thing to do would be to be there for Bobby and Alex. Knowing Nicole, Bobby is about to go through serious Hell._

_Mike's phone rings, which startles him out of his deep thoughts. He answers._

"Logan." He greets.

"Mike! Did you hear what happened to Goren's brother?" Carolyn asks frantically.

"Yes, he was murdered by Nicole Wallace." Mike answered.

"I can't believe her! This is terrible! I hope they catch her and fry her ass!" Carolyn exclaimed.

"I do too baby. Listen, where are you?" Mike asked.

"I'm at home." Carolyn answered.

"Do you want me to come over?" Mike asked.

"Yes, please do. I need you!" Carolyn answered lovingly.

"Just hang on baby, I'll be right there!" Mike said and then he hung up his phone.

_A/N: I hope you guys like this story so far. I tried my best to keep Wheeler in character. I don't know the real process that detectives go through to become PI's, so I made it up the best I could. Coming up: Will Frank be allowed into heaven? Or will he be damned to hell? Stay tuned!_


	2. Frank's Fate

_A/N: Sorry I took so long to update, but I'm still working on my other story "Detours". Hope you guys like this chapter._

**Chapter 2: Frank's Fate**

_**Frank Goren's Residence…**_

_Frank slowly wakes up._

"Oh! What just happened?" Frank said as he gets up from his bed.

_But then he is startled when he sees Nicole in his room._

"Why are you still here?" Frank asked, but Nicole didn't answer.

"Hello!" Frank shouted, but she was still ignoring him.

_He had no idea what had happened to him until he saw her place a strand of her hair on his bed next to his corpse._

"What the Hell?" Frank exclaimed after seeing his own body on his bed.

_At this moment, he remembered everything that had just happened. He was smoking a pipe before Nicole came over, then he lets her in and they start making love. The next thing he remembers is Nicole stabbing him on the side of his body with a needle, feeling a lot of pain, and then blacking out._

"Oh my God! I'm dead!" Frank exclaimed.

_Suddenly Frank's room starts to disappear and he appears in a bright white room. He squints his eyes and the next thing he sees is a figure approaching him. As soon as that figure got closer to him, he immediately recognized her._

"Mom? Is that really you?" Frank asked.

"Hello Frank." Frances Goren greeted.

"Momma! It's so good to see you again! You look great! You're not sick anymore!" Frank exclaimed happily as he hugged her.

"Yes, I've felt so much better when I got here, but right now I'm feeling sad again." Frances said.

"Why are you sad? Isn't this heaven?" Frank asked.

"Actually, we're in the void right now, but you are due to appear in God's court shortly." Frances said.

"God's court?" Frank asked.

"Yes Frank, that is where you will be judged on whether you will be going to heaven or hell." Frances answered.

"Wait? Is this gonna be like a trial?" Frank asked.

"Yes, you could say it is similar to our court systems back on Earth, the only difference is there's no politics, corruption, and nobody gets away with murder." Frances explained.

"Are they gonna bring up all the good and bad things I've done?" Frank asked.

"Not every single thing, which would take too long. They will however bring up the big things, whether you've repented for your sins or not, and if you believe in God." Frances answered.

"I do believe in God! Do you know if I have a chance at getting into heaven?" Frank asked.

Frances sighed and said, "This is why they had me meet you here, it's easier if you hear this from me. I'm sorry Frank, but your chances don't look so good."

"What? No! There has to be something you can do!" Frank pleaded.

"I'm sorry Frank, but it's too late. You committed many sins that you never repented, nor did you ask for forgiveness." Frances stated.

"Is it too late to repent now?" Frank asked.

"Unfortunately it is. You could've repented before you had taken your last breath. That's what I did before I died, I never appreciated what Bobby had done for me and I favored you over him, and I was very sorry for that! That's why I got into heaven." Frances answered.

"Great! I guess I'm going to Hell then! I'll bet that dad's there too!" Frank stated unhappily.

"Yes, he did end up there. We've got to go, but first there is something that you should know. Your father wasn't Bobby's father." Frances stated.

"What?" Frank responded surprised.

"That's right, you two have different fathers." Frances said.

"Does this mean you cheated on dad?" Frank asked.

"Yes I did." Frances answered.

"With who?" Frank asked.

"You remember those times your father was away on all those business trips?" Frances asked.

"Yeah, every time dad was gone, I remember Mark coming over and…wait? Are you saying that Mark Brady is Bobby's father?" Frank asked.

"Yes, he is Bobby's father." Frances answered.

"Well that would explain why he asked you about him that day I finally got to visit you." Frank said.

"Yes, but later on he had a DNA test done and confirmed everything, but that doesn't change the fact that he's still your brother." Frances said.

"But he didn't help my son!" Frank exclaimed.

"Yes he did! He put his career on the line to go undercover at that prison! And then when Donnie escaped, he tried to find him, and you weren't much help to him!" Frances exclaimed upset.

"Um…excuse me for interrupting, but they're ready for Frank now." Lennie said as he just exited the double doors that just appeared.

"Thanks Lennie, just give me another second and then we'll be right there." Frances said.

"Sure." Lennie said, and then he entered back inside.

_When the doors closed, Frank saw the sign that "God's Courtroom"._

"I'm sorry mama! I know I had a chance to do something great, and I blew it!" Frank stated.

"(Sigh!) It's too late for that now, but after your trial is over, there is one thing that you can still do for your brother." Frances said.

"What is it?" Frank asked hopeful.

"Your murderer will be going to trial shortly, and you are one of the witnesses subpoenaed to testify against her." Frances answered.

"Really? Does this mean she gets killed?" Frank asked.

"Yes, her time is coming." Frances answered.

_They both walk through the double doors._

**_God's Courtroom…_**

_Frank looked around what looked like an ordinary courtroom, except for a few differences. He also noticed the people that were seated. It was obvious which ones were in heaven, and which ones were in Hell. The people from heaven looked perfectly healthy, young, and vibrant, and the people from hell looked torn up, rugged, and miserable, yet they also looked relieved to be here, probably glad to have a break from Hell's misery. There was one person amongst that crowd that Frank immediately recognized._

"Dad?" Frank said in surprise.

"Hello son, good to see you again. Hello Frances, you look great." William Goren greeted.

"Thanks! And it's all because I'm no longer in Hell!" Frances stated.

"I'm sorry for what I put you all through, especially Bobby! And Frank, if you end up in hell, you can blame me. It's my fault that you turned out this way." William said.

"No dad, it's my fault too, I could've stopped anytime, but I didn't!" Frank said.

_Just then, God enters the courtroom._

"All rise for the Almighty God!" the bailiff said loudly.

_Everyone stands up, and as soon as God sits down, everyone sat back down. Frank is led up to the podium in front of God._

"Docket number 189,373,565,847,659, God vs. Frank Goren." The bailiff said.

"And how do you plead?" God asked.

"Guilty." Frank replied.

_God looked over Frank's file and then looked disappointed._

"Oh Frank! You had so much potential; you were destined for great things. But you decided to gamble, do drugs, and you neglected your family. So all that potential was wasted. I'm sorry to say that you are sentenced to Hell for all eternity." God said and then he slammed his gavel down.

"I'm sorry!" Frank stated.

"But not all is lost, your son still has a chance to make things right." God said.

"Donnie? Is he alright?" Frank asked.

"He is still on the run from the law, but if your brother can find him first, he has greater hope." God explained.

"Will Donnie go back to jail?" Frank asked.

"I can't answer that, I'm not in control of man's actions on Earth, I can only guide them. Since he broke man's law by escaping, he will have to serve time, but it is the right thing to do. Now please have a seat with your parents, you will be needed shortly." God explained.

_Frank sits between his mom and dad._

"Don't worry Frank, I know that Bobby's working hard to find Donnie. If he does find him, I know he'll talk to the DA. He won't let them take Donnie back to that horrible place!" Frances said.

"I really hope so! At least Donnie still has a chance. I don't want him to end up in Hell with me." Frank said.

_A/N: Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. I may have screwed up a few details, but it was hard to recall them from a few episodes. It may take a while to update since I'm working on my other story, but the next chapter will be about Nicole Wallace._


	3. Nicole's Trial

**Chapter 3: Nicole's Trial**

_**Declan Gage's Office…**_

"_Ah! Everything is going as planned! Almost all the people in Bobby's life have been eliminated. It won't be long til I have him all to myself." Nicole thought as she approached Declan Gage's office door. "You're next! And after that will be Mike Logan's turn, and finally Alex Eames!" Nicole plotted._

_She barely knocked on his door when to her surprise he opened it._

"Nicole! I've been expecting you!" Gage stated.

_"Well, I wasn't expecting this!" Nicole thought._

"Did I catch you by surprise? Well don't just stand there, come in!" Gage said.

_So far she did not like where this was going, she was beginning to have second thoughts but decided to carry on with the plan anyways._

"So…what can I do for you?" Gage asked.

"Actually…it's more about what I can do for you." Nicole purred.

"OK, you have my attention." Gage responded.

"I've heard that you're writing a book on female serial killers and I thought I could assist you." Nicole said seductively as she brushes her fingers on his cheek.

"How very thoughtful of you! But…no thanks! I'm almost done with the book." Gage responded.

_Nicole was shocked at his reaction. "Why isn't this working? Men, and even a few women, fall under my spell! I'm gonna have to turn it up a notch."_

"Oh come on! I'm sure there's more I can give you!" Nicole begged seductively as she rubbed her hands up and down his chest.

_Again, he was resistant to her. Nicole was starting to get pissed off._

"(Argh!) Isn't there anything I can do?" Nicole asked in frustration.

"Well…Yeah, there is!" Gage responded.

"And what would that be?" Nicole asked calmly.

_Gage reached in his pocket, and with lightning speed, stuck a syringe in the side of Nicole's body. Nicole gasped as the poison took immediate effect on her body._

_"NOOOO!! It was not supposed to end this way! Oh I knew I should've backed out of this! I should've known that he was too smart for me! He's just like Bobby. Bobby! He'll never know how I really felt about him! Hurry Nicole! Have Gage pass that message along to him!" Nicole thought as she was dying._

Nicole looked up at Gage with her wide doe eyes and she said, "Tell Bobby he was the only man I ever loved!"

_After that, she died and her body collapses to the floor. But her spirit was still there._

"Wait? What just happened? Am I dead?" Nicole asked herself. But when she saw her own body on the floor, she knew that she is dead.

_She watched in horror as Gage grabbed a saw, cut her chest open, and pull out her heart. She was even more shocked when she saw him placing her heart in an ice chest, and then pack it in a cardboard box addressed to Bobby Goren._

"There we go! Oh how I wish I could see the look on Bobby's face when he finds out that this heart belongs to you!" Gage said to Nicole's corpse after finishing taping up the box.

"You're just as sick and twisted as I am! And this was not the way I wanted to leave this world!" Nicole said angrily.

"Well, that's too bad! We don't always get to pick how we go out. Right Max?" Lennie Briscoe remarked.

"That's right. Especially when you get murdered!" Max Greevey answered.

"Who are you guys?" Nicole asked.

"Oh, excuse me, where are my manners? I'm Lennie Briscoe, and that's Max Greevey." Lennie said.

"We used to be detectives when we were alive, and we were both Mike Logan's partners when he used to work at the 2-7." Greevey said.

"That's fascinating, but what brings you two here? I didn't know you guys!" Nicole said.

"Oh there's a very good reason why we're here!" Greevey stated.

_Lennie pulls out a pair of handcuffs that self-lock as he slaps them on her._

"Hey! What are you doing?" Nicole asked.

"Nicole Wallace, you may have gotten away with murder many times on Earth, and I must say I am amazed at how many you've gotten away with! But not this time! Under the authority of the Almighty God, you are under arrest!" Lennie said.

"You must be joking! You didn't read me my Miranda rights!" Nicole stated.

_Lennie and Max both laugh._

"Sorry, but you're dead now! They no longer apply here, especially when you're due in God's Court." Greevey explained.

"God's Court?" Nicole asked.

"That's right! And let me tell you something, unlike our justice systems back on Earth, no one, and I mean no one gets away with murder! Not to mention the intended murders, like Mike Logan's!" Lennie exclaimed.

"Which we are both taking personally!" Greevey added.

"Oh, and what kind of sentences do they give here? What's the worse they can do now? I'm dead!" Nicole asked.

Lennie chuckled and answered, "You either end up in Heaven or in Hell for an eternity."

"What?" Nicole replied in shock.

"That's right! This is the end of the line." Lennie stated.

_Just then, double doors with the sign "God's Courtroom" above them appear in front of them._

"Do I at least get a lawyer, or does that no longer apply here too?" Nicole asked.

"Sorry, no lawyer is necessary, neither are juries." Greevey answered.

"Besides, most of the lawyers here are in Hell." Lennie stated.

"Funny!" Nicole remarked sarcastically.

"Anyways, all you need to do is plead guilty or not guilty. I suggest you plead guilty." Lennie said.

"Oh yeah? We'll just see about that!" Nicole exclaimed.

"(Sigh!) Looks like it's gonna be a long one today!" Greevey remarked.

"Before we go through these doors, I must warn you that you're gonna see a lot of people you know, and they've been waiting to see you again!" Lennie commented.

_Then the double doors open and what Nicole sees next shocks her. Lennie was right; she did know the people inside. They were all her victims._

"Hello everyone, look who we brought in!" Lennie said to the crowd.

"Hi Nicole!" Everyone greeted eerily happy.

_Nicole looked around at everyone in shock. Every person she killed was here. Some ex-lovers, accomplices, her biological daughter, and her latest victims Frank Goren & Jo Gage._

"Hey Nicole! Pretty ironic to have the tables turned eh?" Jo stated.

_Nicole glared at Jo and Frank._

"All rise for the Almighty God!" the bailiff shouted.

_Everyone stands up, and as soon as God sits down, everyone sat back down. Nicole is led to the podium in front of God._

"Docket number 189,373,565,847,661, God vs. Nicole Wallace." The bailiff said.

"And how do you plead?" God asked.

"Not Guilty!" Nicole exclaimed.

"I figured that's what you were gonna plead, which is why we have all your victims here."

_One by one, every murdered victim of Nicole's was called up to stand. Each and every one of them described how Nicole killed them and how much they wanted her to pay. Nicole was shocked to hear her own daughter testifying against her._

"…and after she had killed me, she buried me! And what's worse is how my mom denies killing me and claims she loved me!" her daughter said.

"But I do love you!" Nicole exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Nicole, but it's too late to say that now." God said.

_Frank and Jo were the last two to testify against Nicole. Once they had finished, God was ready to give his verdict._

"Well, after hearing all the testimonies of your victims, and the fact that you feel no remorse for your actions, I sentence you to spend an eternity in Hell. Case dismissed!" God said, and then he slammed his gavel down.

"No!" Nicole screamed and then she tried to exit the double doors, but they disappeared.

"You're not going anywhere but Hell baby!" Frank exclaimed as he grabbed her.

_Nicole tried to squirm away, but then Jo came and grabbed Nicole's other arm. Jo had her trial before Nicole's and she too was sentenced to Hell._

"You can't do this to me!" Nicole screamed.

_At this moment, part of the floor opened and an orange glow could be seen. Way down below was the fiery pits of Hell. Nicole dragged her feet as she was being pulled toward the opening in the ground._

"Sorry Nicole, but this is what you deserve, especially after what you did to Bobby!" Frank stated.

"Speak for yourself! You're going to Hell too!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Yeah I know, but the difference between you and me is that I know I belong down there!" Frank stated.

"And you're gonna learn that you do too!" Jo remarked.

_Again, Nicole tried to get away, but Frank and Jo tightened their grip on her and the victims that ended up in Hell stood behind her._

"Well, here goes nothing!" Jo remarked.

"This is for you Bobby!" Frank shouted and then they all jump down.

"NOOOOOO!! AHHHHHHH!!" Nicole screamed as they began to fall thousands of feet.

_The heat from Hell's fires felt hotter than Australia's hottest sun. Nicole felt like she was burning up, but nothing on her was catching fire. Still, the pain was unbearable. Soon, they finally landed on solid ground. What Nicole saw next horrified her. It was Satan himself._

"Welcome my un-repented sinners! You all know why you're here!" Satan said in a demonic tone of voice.

_He immediately spotted Nicole._

"Ahh! At last, the infamous Nicole Wallace is here! I'd like to give you a special welcome! We haven't had a female serial killer in a while. Of course you'll be joining our other serial killers shortly. I do believe you know about Jack the Ripper, Gacy, Bundy, and let's not forget Dahmer!" Satan said.

"Oh God!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Sorry! But God isn't here! You're mine now!" Satan exclaimed and then laughed a very evil laugh.

"NOOOOOOOO!!" Nicole screamed.

**_Meanwhile, Back in Heaven…_**

"Ah! I love it when justice is served!" Claire stated happily.

"Me too! I wish it could be like this on Earth." Greevey said.

"Yeah, but then there'd be nothing left for God to do." Lennie said.

"True. So what should we do now?" Greevey asked.

"Well I'm gonna tell Mike the good news! He should be asleep by now." Lennie said.

"Wait! You better make sure first!" Greevey stated.

"I am, the last thing I need is to interrupt him while he's busy!" Lennie said.

**_A Few Minutes Later in Mike's Dream…_**

_At this moment, Mike is actually having a nightmare. It started out with him and Carolyn getting married, but then the skies darken and Nicole Wallace appears._

"NOOOO!! Get away from him!" Carolyn yells.

_Nicole shoots poisonous darts at him; one hits him on the neck. He pulls it out quickly, but another one hits him again._

"You're next Mike!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Not anymore!" Lennie exclaims.

_He waves his hand, a hole opens up in the ground below Nicole, and then she falls through it. Then the dark skies clear and it's sunny again._

"Lennie!" Mike said gladly.

"It's OK Mike, she won't be coming after you or anyone else anymore." Lennie said.

"She won't?" Mike asked as he felt his neck for the poison dart, but it was gone.

"That's right! Justice has finally been served!" Lennie said.

"You mean she's finally gonna be prosecuted?" Mike asked.

"Actually, she's already being punished! Take a look!" Lennie said as he pointed to the hole in the ground.

_Mike looked down and he could see fire way down below. Then he could hear Nicole screaming as she falls to the bottom._

"Wait? Is that Hell?" Mike asked.

"Yep! Like I said, she's being punished!" Lennie said.

"Mike! Are you OK?" Carolyn asked as she puts her hand on his shoulder and shakes him.

"What?" Mike asked.

_And then he wakes up in his bed._

"Huh?" Mike asked as he looked around his room.

_He was sad that he got woken up from his dream._

"Mike, you were rolling around, we're you having a nightmare?" Carolyn asked.

"For a second I was, but then it turned into a good dream." Mike answered.

"Do you remember what it was about?" Carolyn asked.

"Yeah. It started out with us together, but then Nicole tried to kill me with poison darts." Mike explained.

"Oh no!" Carolyn responded.

"But then here's where it gets better again; Lennie appears and he makes Nicole disappear! Then he shows me a hole in the ground, which leads down to Hell, and I heard Nicole screaming." Mike explained.

"OK, so I take that means she ends up in Hell?" Carolyn asked.

"Yeah, but the way Lennie told me, it's like she's there right now." Logan stated.

"How can that be? We haven't even caught her yet!" Carolyn asked.

_As if on cue, Mike's phone rings. Mike climbs over Carolyn to answer it._

"No Mike! Don't answer!" Carolyn begs.

"This could be important!" Mike said and then he picks up the phone.

"Logan." He answers.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, but I just could not wait to tell you this!" Eames exclaimed.

"What is it?" Mike asked.

"Nicole's dead!" Eames exclaimed.

"What? You're kidding!" Mike exclaimed as he shot up from bed.

"I'm not! She was murdered! At first we wouldn't believe it! Well actually, Bobby didn't believe it." Eames said.

"How?" Mike asked.

"Well, it's a long story." Eames said.

"And I'd like to hear it, and I'm sure Carolyn would too." Mike said.

"What is it?" Carolyn asked.

"Nicole was murdered." Mike told her.

"Really! Oh my God!" Carolyn responded.

"Listen, can you come over here?" Mike asked Eames.

"Sounds like Carolyn's there too! Sure, I'll be there soon." Eames answered.

"Great! I'll have a pot of coffee ready." Mike said.

"Thanks. I'll see you in a few." Eames said.

_Mike hangs up the phone._

"This should be interesting." Mike said.

"Should I feel guilty for being glad she's dead?" Carolyn asked.

"If my dream was in interpretation for what was coming, then that would mean that Nicole is being punished in Hell for her crimes." Mike said.

"OK, so guess that's means I don't have to feel guilty then." Carolyn said.

"Nope! And I don't feel guilty either. I think that if it weren't for her being murdered, she was gonna kill me next." Mike stated.

"Oh no! I would not let that bitch kill you!" Carolyn exclaimed.

"What would you have done to stop her?" Mike asked.

"I'd fight her to the death!" Carolyn answered.

"You'd do that for me?" Mike asked.

"Of course I would! I love you!" Carolyn declared.

"Mmm! I do too!" Mike said as he gets on top of her and kisses her.

Carolyn kisses back, but then she stops him and says, "Mmm! Not now! Alex is on her way here, remember?"

"Right, but we'll continue this later!" Mike said sexily.

"Sounds good! Now go make the coffee!" Carolyn ordered.

_Mike gets up from bed and heads to the kitchen. He was starting to get used to Carolyn ordering him around, and strangely he was starting to like it._


	4. Coming Undone

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I have two other stories that I'm working on. I'll try to wrap this one up before the new season of CI begins._

**Chapter 4: Coming Undone**

_**Logan's Apartment…**_

_As soon as Mike and Carolyn were dressed, they heard a knock on the door._

"Must be Alex, I'll get it." Carolyn said.

"OK." Mike said as he was tying his tie.

_Carolyn opens the door._

"Hi Alex!" Carolyn greeted.

"Hey! It's been a while since I've seen you." Eames said as she hugged Carolyn.

"I know, how are you?" Carolyn asked.

"I'm OK." Eames answered.

"How's Bobby?" Carolyn asked.

_The sadness in Eames eyes told Carolyn that it's not good news._

"Oh, that bad?" Carolyn asked.

"(Sigh!) After losing his mother, Frank, and Jo, I'm not sure if he's gonna be OK this time." Eames stated.

"Of course he'll be OK!" Logan said as he came out of his room.

"What makes you think that?" Eames asked.

"Because, he still has you!" Logan answered.

"Well he almost didn't!" Eames stated.

"Are you still mad at him for going undercover?" Logan asked.

"That's not why I'm mad at him, I'm mad because he didn't tell me!" Eames exclaimed.

"Alex, you know that he couldn't!" Logan said.

"I don't care! He could've given me one hint, just one hint!" Eames exclaimed.

"Alex?" Carolyn asked with concern.

Eames cried, and then she said, "I'm sorry! It's just that there's so much shit going on in Bobby's life, I wish I could make it all go away!"

"I know. I wish I could too." Logan said as he kneeled down and hugged Eames.

"I think you and Bobby are lucky to have each other." Carolyn said.

"You're right! Just like you and Mike." Eames said.

"You know what? We all have each other." Logan said.

"Yeah, we really do. I'm OK now. Thanks you guys!" Eames said as she gets up from the floor.

"We're always here for you, and Bobby too!" Carolyn said.

"Well, I'm sure you guys still want to hear about Nicole's death." Eames said.

"Of course! Would you ladies like any coffee?" Logan asked.

"Yes please." Eames answered.

"Me too!" Carolyn added.

"Coming right up!" Logan said as he headed to the kitchen.

**_Meanwhile Outside in Manhattan…_**

_Bobby Goren decided to walk home since he was too distracted to drive. A lot was going through his mind right now. _

"_I set you free!" Gage's words still rang in his head._

_But Bobby didn't feel free at all. Instead, he felt very numb._

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Shouted a stranger that Bobby bumped into.

_Bobby paid no attention to the stranger, in fact, he wasn't even aware that he bumped into him. His subconscious had taken over and was leading him home._

**_Bobby's Apartment…_**

_Somehow he made it to his apartment OK, and without bumping into any more people. Once he was inside, he went over to his stereo and puts in Korn's "Untouchables" CD since it fits his mood. He sat down in his recliner in the dark and stared at the TV, which is off. Bobby tunes himself out from everything around him except the music playing in the background._

**_Meanwhile at One Police Plaza…_**

_Despite the times they've butted heads, Captain Ross is worried about Bobby. After Declan Gage confessed to killing Nicole Wallace, Bobby seemed to go completely numb. Ross asked Bobby if he wanted a ride home, but he declined the offer and opted to walk home instead. Ross allowed it, but he told Bobby to call him when he got home._

"Everything OK Captain?" Falacci asked.

Ross snapped out of his daze and responded, "I don't know. Bobby hasn't called yet."

"Have you tried calling him?" Falacci asked.

"No, but I guess I'm going to have to." Ross answers.

"That would be good! At least find out if he's still alive." Falacci stated.

_Ross calls Bobby's home number, but he doesn't answer. Instead, Ross gets his answering machine, so he leaves a message._

"Hi Bobby, it's Ross, please call me when you get this and let me know how you're doing." Ross said, and then he hung up the phone.

"Maybe he went over to Alex's place." Falacci suggested.

"I hope you're right!" Ross stated with concern.

_He calls up Eames' cell phone._

**_Back at Logan's Apartment…_**

_Eames had told Mike and Carolyn how Nicole was murdered._

"I still can't believe she's actually gone! Not that I'm sad!" Carolyn stated.

"I know. But I still kinda feel like she got off easy. She should've been prosecuted!" Eames exclaimed in frustration.

"Actually, she didn't get away with what she did." Logan said.

"What do you mean by that?" Eames asked.

"What I mean is that she is being punished by God." Logan answered.

"Do you really believe that?" Eames asked.

"Of course I do! Don't you?" Logan asked.

"Well…I guess she would end up in Hell for all the things she's done." Eames answered.

"Believe me, she is in Hell." Logan said.

"He had a dream about it." Carolyn said.

"Did you?" Eames asked Mike.

"Yes I did. Right before you called me too!" Logan answered.

"Mmm hmm…that is interesting." Eames responded.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's true! He was rolling around in the bed like he was having a nightmare, and then he stopped and he was smiling." Carolyn explained.

"You want me to tell you about that dream?" Logan asked.

"Sure!" Eames answered.

_But Eames' cell phone rings before Mike begins his story._

"Hold on." Eames said, and then she answers, "Bobby?"

"No, it's Ross. I guess you haven't heard from Goren either." Ross said.

"You mean he didn't call?" Eames asked worriedly.

"That's why I called you, I tried calling him at his home, but he didn't answer the phone. Then I thought that maybe he could've gone to your place." Ross said.

"Nope, and I'm not at my place right now. I'm over at Mike's." Eames said.

"Oh. How is he?" Ross asked.

"He's fine. I wish I could say the same for Bobby!" Eames stated.

"I do too. Listen, could you do me a favor and go by his apartment? See if he's there cause I don't think he's answering his phone." Ross asked.

"Of course I will! I'm gonna have to since you got me all worried about him now!" Eames exclaimed.

"I'm sorry!" Ross responded.

"Don't be, at least I know that you do care about him!" Eames exclaimed, and then she hung up.

"What's going on?" Logan asked.

"The Captain's actually worried about Bobby's well being! He wants me to go by his place and see if he's OK." Eames explained.

"Of course the Captain's worried about him! Just because they didn't always see eye to eye, doesn't mean he never cared about him!" Logan said.

"I know. It's just didn't seem like it at times." Eames said.

"Hey, you could say the same thing about me and the Captain." Logan stated.

"That is true. I know you two didn't see eye to eye either." Eames said.

"I think that Bobby and I have earned the Captain's respect by now." Logan said.

"You most certainly have!" Carolyn said to Mike.

"Anyways, I really do want to see if Bobby's OK." Eames said.

"Of course! I'll take you there." Logan said.

"I really do hope that Bobby's OK!" Carolyn stated.

"Me too Carolyn, me too!" Eames responded.

_Alex and Carolyn get into Mike's car and they head down to Bobby's apartment._

_**Bobby's Apartment…**_

_Logan knocks on the door, but Bobby doesn't answer. But he finds that his door isn't locked, so Logan opens it and they all enter inside. Everyone is stunned to see Bobby sitting in his recliner in the dark, and then they listen to the song playing loudly in the living room, which is Korn's "Alone I Break."_

"_Pick me up_

_Been bleeding too long_

_Right here, right now_

_I'll stop it some how_

_I will make it go away_

_Can't be here no more_

_Seems this is the only way_

_I will soon be gone_

_These feelings will be gone_

_These feelings will be gone_

_Now I see the times they change_

_Leaving doesn't seem so strange_

_I am hoping I can find_

_Where to leave my hurt behind_

_All the shit I seem to take_

_All alone I seem to break_

_I have lived the best I can_

_Does this make me not a man?_

_Shut me off_

_I am Ready,_

_Heart stops_

_I stand alone_

_Can't be on my own_

_I will make it go away_

_Can't be here no more_

_Seems this is the only way_

_I will soon be gone_

_These feelings will be gone_

_These feelings will be gone_

_Now I see the times they change_

_Leaving doesn't seem so strange_

_I am hoping I can find_

_Where to leave my hurt behind_

_All the shit I seem to take_

_All alone I seem to break_

_I have lived the best I can_

_Does this make me not a man?"_

Eames nudges his shoulder and asks, "Bobby?"

_Goren comes out of his trance._

"What are you guys doing here?" Bobby asked.

"We're worried about you! That's why!" Eames answered.

"Bobby, are you OK?" Logan asked.

"I don't know." Goren answered.

"Bobby, this song that's playing right now, is it describing how you feel?" Carolyn asked.

"Yes, I believe that it is." Goren answered.

_Everyone listens to the rest of the song._

"_Am I going to leave this place?_

_What is it I'm running from?_

_Is there nothing more to come? (am I gonna leave this place?)_

_Is it always black in space?_

_Am I going to take it's place?_

_Am I going to leave this race? (am I gonna leave this race?)_

_I guess God's up in this place?_

_What is it that I've become?_

_Is there something more to come? (more to come)_

_Now I see the times they change_

_Leaving doesn't seem so strange_

_I am hoping I can find_

_Where to leave my hurt behind_

_All this shit I seem to take_

_All alone I seem to break_

_I have lived the best I can_

_Does this make me not a man?"_

_A/N: The lyrics belong to Korn._

"But you're not alone! You still have me! And you have Mike and Carolyn too!" Eames stated.

"But I almost didn't!" Goren responded.

"Bobby, I forgive you for going undercover." Eames said.

"No! I'm not talking about that! Nicole was gonna kill you! And she was gonna kill Mike too!" Goren exclaimed.

"But she didn't! We're still here!" Logan stated.

"Yeah, but that's only because Gage killed her first!" Goren responded.

"Well even if she wasn't killed first, we could've stopped her!" Eames exclaimed.

"No you couldn't! She would've found a way to get you two, and you know it's because you're both a part of my life! She wanted me all to herself!" Goren explained.

"You don't really believe that she actually loved you, do you?" Eames asked.

"Yes I do!" Goren answered.

_Alex was surprised by his answer. But then she wondered how he really felt about her._

"Bobby, don't tell me that you loved her too!" Eames said.

"What? Why would you think that I'd love her too?" Goren asked in shock as he sprang out of his recliner.

"I'm sorry! But how am I supposed to know how you really feel if you don't tell me anything?" Eames asked in frustration.

"Of course I don't love her! You know damn well how much I hated it when she got us involved in her stupid games!" Goren exclaimed.

"Then you should be glad that she's dead!" Eames exclaimed.

"Well I'm not! This was not the way I wanted her to be stopped!" Goren stated.

"Bobby, you know how many times she's escaped prosecution, she would've done it again! At least we know she can never kill again!" Eames explained.

"But are we sure that she is dead?" Bobby asked.

"Of course she's dead! That was her heart! How much more proof do you need?" Eames anxiously stated.

"Guys! Guys! Please, calm down!" Logan ordered calmly.

Eames took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry Bobby. But we really are worried about you! Look, we only came over to make sure you're OK."

Bobby relaxed and said, "I appreciate your concern, but I'm not suicidal. I just needed to be alone for a moment."

"Well you could've called and told us that!" Eames stated.

"I'm sorry, but I had a lot on my mind and I didn't think about that." Bobby responded.

"Alright, but next time you need to be alone, just find a way to let me know." Eames said.

"Sure, I can do that. Forgive me?" Goren asked as he held his arms open.

"Of course! I can't stay mad at you!" Eames said as she hugged Bobby's waist.

"Aww! Isn't that sweet?" Carolyn asked Mike as she looked up at him.

"Yes, but not as sweet as this!" Mike said as he lifted Carolyn's chin up and kissed her on the lips.

"Mmmm!!!!" Carolyn moaned as they start making out.

Eames coughs a couple of times and says, "Um guys? Hello!"

_But Mike and Carolyn ignore Eames as they continue kissing._

"OK, if you guys are gonna do that, then get a room!" Eames suggested.

Mike breaks off the kiss and says, "Great idea! Come on Carolyn!"

_Mike grabs her hand and heads toward Bobby's room._

"No! Not my room! I don't need the image of you two in my head when ever I try to sleep." Bobby said as he blocks Mike's path to his room.

"Fine! We'll take the couch!" Mike said as he pulls Carolyn over toward the living room.

_Mike lies down on Bobby's couch and Carolyn jumps on top of him._

"I think we better stay in your room for a while!" Eames whispered.

"O…K…but what are we gonna do?" Bobby asked.

"I know a few fun things we can do! Come on!" Eames smirked as she grabs Bobby's tie and pulls him inside his room.

_A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I also hope I stayed in character with Bobby, I tried to guess how he would feel after Gage's confession. I might do another chapter, but I think I could end this story here._


End file.
